SOLO EL DESTINO SABE LO QUE PASARA
by Kioyama Asakura
Summary: ellos eran dos personas muy diferentes, con distintas vidas y distintos caminos, pero con un mismo destino, y el encargado de hacer que ese destino se cumpla un pequeño niño de 6años UNIVERSO ALTERNO YohxAnna CAP.5 ARRIVA XD LEAN!
1. Introduccion

**Solo el destino sabe lo que pasará**

**Cáp. 1: Introducción**

Él lo tenía todo, una gran mansión, padres dedicados, grandes amigos y amigas, una gran fortuna, un extraordinario físico, un gran carisma, pero aun así ciertas veces sentía un gran vació dentro, un dolor en el pecho, como si alguien lo estuviera necesitando y eso lo bajoneaba, prefirió dar un paseo, era domingo por la mañana, y las calles estaban desiertas, ni una sola persona caminaba por allí a esas horas, se sentó en una de las hamacas de la plaza a descansar, ese lugar le traía muchos recuerdos, recuerdos de su niñez, cuando su madre lo traía a jugar justo allí, cuando no conocía a su padre, cuando caminaba y se sentía una persona humilde, pero luego lo conoció a eso hombre de clase alta, con grandes modales, serio, un hombre de negocios: su padre

No era que no le gustase compartir su vida con uno de los seres responsables de su existencia, pero a él no le gustaba sentirse mas que los demás, y mucho menos ser odiado y envidiado por los que no tenían su misma suerte

Ella era una chica al la que la vida parecía jugarle en contra, su madre murió al darle a luz, su padre fue muy bueno con ella, vivía feliz con el, entonces el mal metió la mano, un día cuando él volvía del trabajo (en auto) los frenos le fallaron haciéndole chocar contra un camión, produciendo una muerte instantánea , con tan solo 5 años la pequeña rubia quedo a su suerte, sin familiares ni amigos que se encargasen de ella, quedo a su suerte, terminando en el peor orfanato de la ciudad, nunca tubo familiares allí, huía de todo lo que sea 'social', ya no quería sufrir, por eso se escondió bajo una mascara fría, siempre era distante y ajena a todos, solo tenia una cosa en mente, lo cual le permitió salir adelante: SU FUTURO, deseaba cumplir los 18 (para los cuales faltaba una semana) e irse de allí, para comenzar su propia vida…

Ellos eran dos personas muy diferentes…con distintas vidas, con caminos diferentes, pero con un mismo destino, y el encargado de hacer que ese destino se cumpla: un pequeño niño de tan solo 7años, oriental de ojos azules

Era una calurosa tarde de verano… y solo un joven se encontraba en esa plaza a la que nadie concurría por los rumores de que se había construido sobre un cementerio, a el eso no le molestaba en lo mas mínimo, mas bien le agradaba ese silencio que le permitía reflexionar, concurría casi todas las tardes allí para recordar su niñez y su infancia ¡que tiempos aquellos!

La vos de un inocente niño lo saco de sus pensamientos

-¡Hola!-exclamo feliz el niño

Bajó la mirada, solo para encontrarse con un niñito que al parecer no llegaba a los 8años, moreno, de pelo corto, y ojos azules llenos de vida

-¡Hola!¿estas perdido pequeño?- interrogó el mayor

El niño lo miro con cara de ofendido, se cruzo de brazos y le contesto

-no soy un pequeño, tengo 7años, me llamo Sam, y no, no estoy perdido-

-ya veo… soy Yoh Asakura, ¿Dónde esta tu madre?-

--mmm…en un cementerio-

-¿hablas en cerio?- pregunto serio

uu: -claro como bromearía con algo así-

-yo…lo lamento Sam-

-no hay problema de pequeños nos enseñan a olvidar a nuestra familia-

- tu eres un…-

No pudo terminar ya que escucho una vos femenina a lo lejos

-¡Saaaaam!- llamaba insistentemente

-ups…ya me encontró- dijo con diversión- ¡aquí estoy!- grito para que lo oyera

-¿Quién es?- pregunto

-la chica que me cuida-respondió indicando a Yoh por donde una joven rubia de unos 18 años corría dirigiéndose a donde ellos se encontraban

-te he dicho…que…no…hables con extraños- recordó la joven agitada

-el no es un extraño…es Yoh Asakura-

-eso no te da derecho a hablarle, no debes molestar a las personas-

-disculpa, pero Sam no me estaba molestando- acotó Yoh

La rubia lo miro con acido en la mirada: -¡no lo defiendas!-

-escucha…mmm… ¿chica cuida niños?-

-me llamo Anna Kioyama- le dijo fríamente

- ¡un gusto!, soy Yoh Asakura, en fin el no me molestaba, solo me hacia compañía, ¿de donde son?-

-somos del orfanato 'esperanza'-

-pero…eso queda al otro lado de la ciudad- dijo Yoh rascándose la cabeza

-lo se Sam siempre se escapa y viene para estas zonas, y como debo cuidarlo siempre termino por aquí- hizo una pausa y prosiguió- eso me recuerda que tenemos que irnos, vamos Sam- Tomo al niño de la mano -¡adiós…Yoh!-

-¡Adiós!- se despidió el pequeño

-hasta luego- dijo yoh con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

Luego de ese encuentro el decidió que ya era hora de que el también regresase a su hogar, así comenzó su regreso con solo una cosa en la mente:

_Anna Kioyama…_

**NOTAS DE AUTORA: **

**Hola!!! ¿Qué les pareció mi primer universo alterno? siempre hay una primera vez para todo, ya se que el capitulo es corto, pero solo es la introducción para aclarar cual era la situación de cada uno**

**No creo que en este fic haya mucho humor, drama seguro (kilos y kilos) y romance (obvio), mucho mas que en mis otros fics seguro (¬¬ bueno en los que publiqué), espero que les guste y ya saben dejen reviews con todo lo que deseen decirme todo lo que opinen me interesa **


	2. descifrando sentimientos

_Lo que esta en cursiva son los pensamientos_

**Solo el destino sabe lo que pasara**

**Cáp. 2: descifrando sentimientos**

Eran las 6pm y el sol empezaba a ocultarse, las primeras estrellas iluminaban el cielo de lo que prometía ser una calurosa y larga noche

-¿Qué es lo que me hiciste Anna Kyoyama?- se preguntaba una y otra ves el joven moreno, como siempre había concurrido a esa plaza desierta, pero esta vez era distinto. ya que en lo que pensaba era en esa jovencita que parecía haberlo hechizado de algún modo

-_quizás sea ella-_ pensó algo asustado

-Flash back-

Un pequeño niño observa escondido desde uno de los armarios de una precaria casa, como su madre discutía con un hombre al que no podía verle la cara, era de noche y solo la luz de la luna entrando por la ventana iluminaba el lugar

-no te lo llevaras, no tienes derecho- decía la joven mujer

-entiendo…- dijo el hombre sin sinceridad

¬¬-¿y piensas que yo te creeré?-

-no… pero un día el alma de tu hijo me pertenecerá-

-nunca, me escuchaste ¡nunca te apoderas de su alma!- le grito la mujer irritada, pero con una vos llena de temor

-un día…-comenzó el hombre ignorando por completo el ultimo comentario de su acompañante- una joven muy hermosa llegara a su vida, y Yoh se enamorara de ella, pero yo me encargare de que esa niña sufra grandes desgracias que hagan que su corazón se haga hielo- rió a carcajadas al ver la expresión de la mujer

-como te atreves…-

-así que si no quieres que una inocente sufra tan cruel destino dime ¿Dónde esta el niño?-

-nunca-

-bueno, entonces sufrirá, eso te lo aseguro, entonces yo podré regresar…a este mundo…-

Fin del Flash Back-

_-¿en realidad eso es cierto? ¿Habrá sido solo un sueño? Si eso debe ser, solo un sueño, no una pesadilla que mi mente convirtió en recuerdo-_ se intentaba convencer a si mismo _-¿si no porque recordaría algo que paso hace ya 18 años?_

Una joven miraba al infinito con melancolía, perdida en sus pensamientos

_Hice una promesa que no pienso romper, e llegado hasta aquí y pienso llegar muy lejos, nunca… jamás…jamás alguien tendrá mi corazón…por mi y por ti…_

Flash Back

-Hola pequeña- le dijo una vos desde las penumbras

-¿Quién eres tu?- dijo con curiosidad una inocente rubia de 4años

-¿tu eres feliz? ¿no te sientes sola… sin tu madre?-

-claro que soy feliz, y no, no me siento sola sin mi madre, le estoy muy agradecida por haberme dado la oportunidad de venir a este maravilloso mundo, además ella siempre vivirá en mi corazón-

-ya veo, sabes... me han contado de que… la única descendiente de La familia Kyoyama de esta generación, esta maldita-

-¿a que se refiere con 'maldita'?- preguntaba con inocencia sin saber lo grabe que era ese asunto

-según se, todas aquellas personas a las que mas ames morirán una por una hasta que ya no quede felicidad ni esperanza en tu corazón, solo hay una cosa que te salvara-

-¿Cuál es? ¿que es lo que me salvará?-pregunto asustada la niña

De repente la sombra se desvaneció

-¡espera…!!!!-grito la niña con lagrimas en los ojos

-¿Qué haces aquí hija mía?- pregunto con dulzura una vos masculina detrás de ella

-¿papá?- pregunto mirándolo con confusión y una gran angustia

-¿Qué te ocurre?- interrogo asustado

-no te me acerques, nadie debe estar con migo, estoy maldita- dijo llorando la pequeña

-vamos hija no digas tonterías, tu eres la única descendiente que esta familia tiene en esta generación, por eso la profecía dice que tu serás la mujer mas feliz que exista en este mundo-

-¿lo prometes?- pregunto secándose sus lágrimas

-lo prometo, así que deja de poner esa cara, me gusta ver feliz a mi única hija-

-gracias papá- dijo sonriendo nuevamente y recuperando su hermoso brillo en sus ojos

Fin del Flash Back

_Pero entonces él me mintió, solo para que yo no me preocupara… pero al final rompiste tu promesa_

Flash Back

-papá aun no vuelve de trabajar y ya es tarde- decía la rubia a su niñera

-no se preocupes Anna, una niña de 5años no se debe andar preocupando todo el tiempo-

-pero esta ves se esta tardando demasiado-

-siempre tarda tanto, seguro tenía mucho en la oficina-

-seguro el esta por…- fue interrumpida por el timbre-iré a ver quien es-dijo con vos segura pero con preocupación reflejada en sus ojos

_Esto no es nada bueno, puedo sentirlo, mi padre, no lo siento, no siento su presencia, ¿será cierto lo que ese hombre me dijo?_

-lo lamento mucho señorita Kyoyama…- la vos de su niñera la saco de sus pensamientos

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto preocupada

-se que será difícil aceptarlo pero…-comenzó a decir un hombre que ella nunca había visto

-¿Quién es usted?- pregunto cada ves mas asustada

-soy Toson Waotaka un psicólogo-

-¿Qué es lo que hace aquí?-

-tu padre ha sufrido un accidente-

-¿esta muerto cierto?- pregunto con tristeza

-Así es…lo lamento-

_-entonces todo es cierto, lo que ese hombre me dijo… nunca volveré a amar a alguien, lo prometo…-_

Fin del Flash Back

_E logrado cumplir esa promesa…hasta ahora… pero no permitiré que nadie más muera por mi culpa, aunque este muriendo en dolor no romperé esa promesa…_

_-_¿Qué te pasa Anna?-

La rubia salió de sus pensamientos, volteando para encontrarse con Sam el cual la miraba con tristeza reflejada en el rostro

-¿Qué haces aquí? Ya es tarde si te descubren nos meteremos en problemas- le dijo al niño en vos baja

-lo se pero me preocupas mucho- le contesto el pequeño

-no me pasa nada, vuelve a tu cuarto luego hablaremos-le ordenó fríamente al niño, quien la miro con tristeza y luego se marcho no sin antes decirle

-por favor…no permitas que él te confunda y arruine tu vida…-

Anna se le quedo mirando confundida mientras él se alejaba de allí velozmente

_-¿Qué me habrá querido decir? ¿se refiere a Yoh? que insolente…-_

_**Continuará…**_

**NOTAS DE AUTORA**

**Hola!!! No tarde tanto no?? ¬¬ Bueno almenos no como tantas veces lo he hecho, lo lamento hice 4 versiones de este capitulo, todas totalmente distintas, al final esta es la que mas me convenció, ¿Por qué involucre a ese misterioso sujeto? Ni yo lo se, ¡solo el destino lo sabe! Jejeje, creo que este capitulo me salio bastante rarito, y por cierto la ultima frase mencionada por Sam, ¿creen que se trate de Yoh? Pues lo verán (mejor dicho lo leerán) ¡en el siguiente capitulo!... U espero encontrar una explicación algo lógica… bueno ahora solo me queda ¡agradecer a quienes leen esta historia, tanto los que dejan y no dejan reviews! (pero mas aun a los que dejan jejeje XD)**

**anna kyouyama12:**

**Gracias por tu apoyo, espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado**

**Nakontany:´**

**Gracias por tu apoyo, y lo de Sam, sip es un personaje muy importante y muy misterioso, en este capitulo no lo describí mucho, porque me dedique a describir la historia de Yoh y Anna, pero mas adelante se irá conociendo los secretos que este "niño" esconde**


	3. ¿todo comenzó por un simple trato?

_Lo que esta en cursiva son los pensamientos_

**Solo el destino sabe lo que pasará**

**Cáp. 3: ¿todo comenzó por un simple trato?**

_-ese maldito niño donde se habrá metido?-_

La joven rubia se encontraba nuevamente en las calles, ya que como Sam acostumbraba hacer, mientras ella estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos, escapó

-ese niño me traerá muchos problemas- suspiro cansada –será mejor que salga a buscarlo antes de que el sr. Fumiki vuelva- salio corriendo de allí, no sabia porque pero sin saberlo se dirigía hacia esa desierta plaza, en la que hace apenas unos días conoció a ese joven moreno, llegó en menos de una hora, agitada, mas o menos a unos 15 metros pudo ver que el niño de encontraba hablando enérgicamente con aquel joven

_-otra ves él-_

Aceleró el paso, los dos se dieron vuelta al percatarse de la presencia de la rubia

-¡Hola Anita! Que gusto volver a verte!- saludo felizmente el muchacho

¬¬- el gusto es solo tuyo, ¡no me llames así!- evadió con su típica barrera de hielo

-hola Anna, ¿viniste a buscarme?- pregunto Sam

-pues claro que si, despídete y larguémonos rápido de aqu…-

La joven se quedo mirando hacia la copa del árbol sin ni siquiera terminar la frase

_-Ese hombre, es…es…- _pensó asustada

_-_¿Qué te ocurre Anita?- pregunto acercándose y mirando hacia donde apuntaban los ojos de ella-¿Qué hace él aquí?-

-jajaja- una risa malévola resonó por todo el lugar antes de que aquella figura desapareciera por completo

-¿acaso tu también lo viste?- pregunto asustada la joven

-si… pero no se que demonios hace él aquí-

-_¿acaso Yoh también lo vio? Eso quiere decir… que él es el responsable de…-antes de que termine de sacar conclusiones, el recuerdo de lo que Sam le había dicho cruzo por su mente _'_por favor…no permitas que él te confunda y arruine tu vida...', _

-vamos Sam, ya es tarde- tomo al niño de la mano, el cual la miró suplicante- no podemos quedarnos aquí es peligroso, adiós Yoh…- esto ultimo lo dijo por lo bajo, pero aun así Yoh la llego a oír

-espera… hay algo que tengo que decirte- dijo el moreno

-¡adiós!- se despidió nuevamente y luego comenzó a caminar… dejando al chico solo

-hasta que te dignaste en aparecer- dijo a las sombras

-me sorprende que aun me recuerdes- dijo la vos

-¿a que has venido? ¿y por que Anna te conoce?- pregunto con furia

-ya veo te has olvidado de lo que dije en ese entonces- dijo con total tranquilidad

-no, no lo olvidé-

-ja, eso me ahorrará tiempo, ¿piensas entregarme tu alma?- pregunto como si de un préstamo se tratase

-no, eso jamás-

-¿acaso prefieres que le arrebate el alma a esa chica?-

-¡si te atreves a tocarla te juro que yo…!- amenazo con ira

Entre las sombras se pudo distinguir una sonrisa cínica

-¿Qué harás?- pregunto

-¿Quién eres y porque haces esto?-

-quien soy…no importa, pero te permitiré saber porqué tu alma me pertenece-

FLASH BACK

-señor Asakura?-

-¿Cómo está mi esposa?-

-vera…-comenzó la doctora con tristeza- no sabemos lo que tiene, por lo tanto solo le quedan unas horas de vida… lo lamento-

La mujer se retiro dejando al Asakura totalmente fuera de si

-¿Por qué nos pasa esto a nosotros? ¿Porque? Haría lo que fuese por que ella viviera- decía mientras golpeaba el suelo

-¿lo que sea?- se escucho una aguda vos desde las sombras, él levantó la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba, pero debido a la oscuridad no pudo distinguir mas que una cínica sonrisa

-¿qui…quien es?-

-eso no importa, pero ¿harías lo que fuera por que ella viva? ¿Incluso vender tu alma?-

El hombre titubeo un momento pero luego contesto

-si…-

-bueno entonces…haremos un trato-

-¿un trato?- pregunto confundido

-si, este consiste en que cada diez generaciones yo volveré, y me quedaré con el alma del sucesor mas joven de la familia Asakura ¿aceptas?-

-no lo se-

-recuerda que si no aceptas ella morirá-

-está bien, lo haré, acepto el trato-

FIN DEL FLASH BLACK

-al fin no pude quedarme con el alma de ese cretino- dijo la vos con rencor

-¿y eso por que?- pregunto Yoh confundido

-porque su corazón no era dominado por la oscuridad, pero en cambio si pude quedarme con el alma de su segundo hijo 'Kasuhiko' claro que para eso tuve que mover algunas piezas-

-¿Qué clase de piezas?-

- digamos que una fuga de gas… su esposa y sus hijas murieron por falta de mantenimiento- explico con tranquilidad y burla en la vos

-¡canaya! ¿Cómo te atreves…- pensó un momento y luego pregunto- eso quiere decir que solo puedes obtener el alma…-

-como ya te dije el corazón humano es muy débil, y esa debilidad es la que me permite obtener su alma-

-¿por eso aun no has conseguido la mía?-

-si, pero eso pronto cambiará, y entonces podré regresar a esta vida- dijo antes de desaparecer nuevamente –pronto- se escucho como un susurro el cual le provocó un escalofrió

-¿Por qué evitas estar con Yoh? ¿acaso no te cae bien?- pregunto con inocencia el niño

-no es algo que un niño llegue a comprender- dijo con frialdad

-¿Qué viste en el árbol?-

-¡nada!- mintió

-¿estas segura?-

-¿Por qué mentir?-

-mmm…¿quizás porque yo si vi algo?-

La rubia paró en seco ante tal confesión

-¿es la primera ves que lo ves?- pregunto asustada

-no, casi siempre lo veo- contesto como si nada

-¿te ha dicho algo?-

-no, pero esta tramando algo muy malo-

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-

- eh visto como los mira a ti y a Yoh, esa mirada y esa presencia… solo es un presentimiento- dijo finalmente al no saber como explicar

-¿dijiste que me vigila a mí?-

-si siempre; cuando estas cuidándonos, durmiendo… ahora, siempre te vigilan desde las sombras-

-¿ahora?- pregunto asustada y comenzando a mirar a sus alrededores

-si, siempre, ahora esta por allí- indico tranquilamente

La rubia miro hacia donde el niño indicaba encontrándose con esa penetrante mirada

-vamos, Fumiki debe estar por llegar- dijo tomando su mano

- tienes razón, no debemos preocuparnos por alguien que no puede hacernos daño-

Anna ignoró el comentario de Sam y continuando su recorrido en completo silencio

_-¿Qué no puede hacernos daño? El fue el que mas daño me ha causado, desde que lo conocí solo tragedias han ocurrido, ¿Cómo es que Sam solamente puede verlo? Yo que sepa nadie puede verlo_

Flash Back

había llegado al orfanato, todos la observaban, su cabello desordenado, su vestidito rosa, y sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, realmente daba pena verla allí, los encargados la llevaron a una de las habitaciones la cual compartía con un niño de su misma edad, otra de unos 10 años y el mayor de unos 12años

-¡hola soy Anzai!- dijo la de 10- el es mi hermanito Akihiro y el es mi hermano mayor Daisetsu-

Ella solo la miro, se limpió las lágrimas y luego con la vos quebrada respondió

-soy… Anna Kyoyama-

-no te preocupes todos somos como una gran familia, y ahora tu eres nuestra nueva hermanita- dijo enérgicamente Anzai

-¿_mi nueva familia? Para que? ¿para que la maldición les caiga a ellos también? Yo no quiero que nadie mas muera- pensaba la niña mientras la miraba_

-¡apaguen las luces!- se escucho una vos desde el pasillo

-es el sr. Fumiki- ven – dijo Daisetsu apagando la luz y tomando a la rubia del brazo- tu debes dormir allí- le señaló uno de los futones

Ella obedeció al instante, pero al recostarse un grito se escucho en todo el lugar

-¿Qué te ocurre?- pregunto Anzai tapándole la boca, para que ningún encargado la escuchase

Anna solo señalo a una de las esquinas

-¿Qué le tienes miedo a la oscuridad?- pregunto confundida

-¿Qué no lo ves?- dijo asustada y confundida

-¿Qué no veo que? Allí no hay nada- dijo Anzai

Fin del Flash Back

Al fin llegaron, por suerte Fumiki no había llegado, Sam se dirigió a donde los otros niños se encontraban y Anna fue a la cocina a ayudar a sus colegas

_¿Cuál será la razón por la que Sam y Yoh pueden verlo?, será el destino, ¿destino? ¡Ja! Como si yo creyese en el destino, ¿Cuál será el motivo por el que aquel ser me sigue?_

-¡hey Anna! ¿No crees que ya es susvisiente?- pregunto una de las cocineras

-¿eh?-

-digo que creo que ya le has puesto susbisiente sal a la sopa- aclaró al ver como la rubia seguía poniéndole el condimento a dicha comida

-lo siento- dijo apenada ante tal acción –_esto me esta haciendo perder la razón…y la cordura…_

_**Continuará…**_

**NOTAS DE AUTORA**

**Hola!! U tanto tiempo, primero que nada perdonen por la tardanza, este capitulo fue muuuuuuuy difícil de escribir, me quede sin inspiración, me sentaba frente a la compu y… nada, no tenia idea de que escribir, estaba o mejor dicho estoy re bloqueada, por eso les pido que me perdonen si el capitulo no fue de su agrado**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**


	4. Una inesperada sorpresa

_Lo que esta en cursiva son los pensamiento_

**Solo el destino sabe lo que pasará**

**Cáp. 4:** **una inesperada sorpresa**

El día con el que había soñado toda su vida, el que espero pacientemente, finalmente había llegado, al fin cumplió sus 18años, todos los residentes del orfanato se habían reunido en la sala principal, ya que ella y dos chicos mas saldrían de allí, todos estaban muy emocionados, algunos por no volverlos a ver, otros de felicidad, otros los observaba van anhelando que ese día pronto llegase, y otros por el contrario temían ese momento ya que no sabían que les depararía la vida

-esta es una ocasión muy especial- anuncio por el altavoz Fumiki, todos prestaron atención- ya que hoy 3 de nuestros hermanos saldrán por esa puerta – indicó la salida- a enfrentar la vida, a valerse por si mismos, todos sabemos que no será fácil, ahora de ustedes dependerá lo que harán con su vida-recalco dirigiéndose a los 3jovenes –por eso quiero que le demos un fuerte aplauso a todos ellos – una gran cantidad de silbidos y aplausos resonó por el salón –les deseamos mucha suerte, y ahora… les pedimos que pasen aquí al frente para comentarnos a todos que es lo que tienen planeado para su futuro, ¿Qué piensan hacer? Y… ¿porque no? que les ha parecido su estancia aquí- decía como si hubiesen estado de vacaciones en un hotel 5estrellas.

El primero en pasar al frente fue un joven esbelto de cabellos rojizos que parecía estar ansioso por salir de allí –bueno…en realidad no se que decir, así que solo responderé a las 'preguntas' que hizo Fumiki…- todos hicieron silencio y prestaron atención- en el futuro no pienso mucho… pero solo espero poder conseguir un trabajo digno y formar una familia… ¿de que me gustaría trabajar?... pues… me gustaría ayudar a los niños que no tienen familia…chicos que merecen mucho… pero que no tienen nada…

El joven seguía con su discurso mientras que Anna pensaba en algo que ella podría decir, no estaba segura, ella siempre anhelo que este momento llegara, pero ahora, sentía miedo de enfrentar el mundo, no le gustaba la idea de volver a estar sola en un lugar al cuan ella no pertenecía, la vos de Fumiki la sacó de sus pensamientos…

-Anna, nos harías el favor de pasar al frente-

Ella miro a su alrededor al parecer ya ambos chicos habían dado su discurso y ella era la siguiente –si, lo siento- dijo en vos baja pasando al frente – yo he estado aquí desde hace mucho…- comenzó, no sabia que era lo que estaba diciendo, las palabras salían de su boca sin control alguno- he conocido a mucha gente maravillosa, y a niños de lo mas adorable, en fin…- suspiro cansada- no se que cosas el destino me depare, no estoy segura de que rumbo va a tomar mi vida, yo solo quiero agradecerle al señor Fumiki por abrirme las puertas y darme una mano cuando nadie mas lo hizo, por eso creo que los aplausos y adulaciones de ustedes deben ser para él y no para mi…gracias- y así no mas se retiro del escenario, bajando rápidamente las escaleras. Todos se quedaron en silencio un rato, no entendían muy bien, aunque sus palabras eran ciertas, ellos realmente nunca habían apreciado que Fumiki los haya admitido allí, después de un momento y de que todos (incluso el mismo Fumiki) reaccionasen, aplaudieron entusiasmados

-emm… bueno…muchas gracias srta. Kyoyama por sus palabras…-

Luego de otro par de aplausos, los tres jóvenes salieron del edificio, el joven pelirrojo fue el primero en marcharse, los dos restantes se quedaron estáticos, sin saber que hacer ni adonde ir, nunca habían pensado en lo grande que era ese mundo

-y…-rompió el silencio el joven de ojos café-¿tienes a donde ir? Por que yo la verdad…- le daba miedo hablar con ella, según su reputación era una chica muy fría y cruel

-no…pero me las arreglare- respondió distante

-pues yo tampoco tengo a donde ir, si te parece correcto podríamos…-

-lo siento Aki, pero no me incluyas en tus planes…adiós-

¿A dónde se supone que iré ahora? Ya es tarde y no tengo dinero suficiente para pagar un hotel

Antes de que pudiese reaccionar ya se encontraba en aquella desierta plaza, donde hace ya 1 semana había conocido a ese distraído joven

-yoh…-suspiro

Es probable que ya nunca mas vuelva a verlo, ¡demonios! Como puedo pensar en el en un momento así? Seguro que ahora mismo esta en su 'mansión' descansando… o con alguna chica…

Ese último pensamiento provoco que la sangre le hirviera

-ahh…- suspiro cansada dirigiendo su mirada al cielo- que hermosa noche- se dijo observando el cielo azul con abundantes estrellas

-que paz- susurro

-desearía estar con tigo…- pensó mientras una estrella fugas cruzaba por los cielos

-miren nada mas lo que tenemos por aquí- la vos gruesa de un hombre se hizo escuchar a metros de ella, quien de inmediato se incorporó nerviosa- no es común que guapas mujeres andes solas por estos lugares… que suerte tenemos…-

-¡¡es cierto!!- dijeron al unísono dos hombres mas

-no me molesten!!- ordeno intentando conservar su normal tono de vos

- ¿así?... ¿y que piensas hacer gritar?- rieron abiertamente- por si no lo sabias nadie se acerca a estos lugares- dijeron mientras empezaban a acercárseles- esta noche nos divertiremos mucho con tigo- rió cínicamente acercándose mas a la muchacha, quien tomo una de sus mochilas y se las arrojo, para luego salir corriendo, lo mas rápido que sus piernas se lo permitian

-esto sera divertido- sonrio ampliamente- tras ella- ordeno y al instante sus dos compañeros comenzaron a perseguirla, y al parecer tenian mucha resistencia y velosidad ya que al cabo de un momento ya la habian alcansado, la joven desconocedora del lugar, intentó escapar doblando por una de las esquinas, la cual resulto ser un callejon sin salida

-_esto no puede estar pasandome-_ sentia como todo su cuerpo temblaban y las lagrimas comenzaban a amontonarse en sus ojos producto del miedo, el cual aumento en su mayor punto cuando uno de los hombres logro sugetarla, ella forsegeaba pero era iutil

-¿tan rapido termino la caseria? y yo que pense que seria mas interesante- dijo entrando en escena el que parecia ser el lider de aquel grupito-que hermosa eres- dijo recorriendo con la mirada el cuerpo de la joven, la cual tuno repulcion por la perbercion que esos jojos mostraban, estaba perdida, no podia ser peor entonses sintio como aquel hombre se montaba en ella

-¡¡dejame empas maldito pervertido!!- gritaba inutilmente, cuado sintio que aquel hombre le rasgaba su bestido negro que solia llevar dejando descubierto el torso de la joven,

-¡¡sueltame!!- gritaba, ya sin contener el llanto, su vos estaba quebrada-dejame por fabor-

-hey tú!!! alejate inmediatamente de esa joven!!!-escucho desde el fondo del cayejon, esa vos se le hacia extrañamente familiar, intento ver de quien se trataba pero estaba demaciado oscuro

-¡larguense mocosos!- ordeno

-no nos iremos hasta que la dejes-

-ja!-rio-¡Duyu!¡Bunzo!¡acaven con ellos!-ordeno a sus acompañantes

-tu y yo...-dijo volviendo a su tarea- tenemos algo pendiente- recordo mientras comenzaba a desvestirse, sintio como eso era deamaciado para ella, depronto la vista se le nublo ya no sintio ni escucho nada mas...

-Anna...Anita...-

_esa vos...tan dulce y llena de preocupacion... un momento, ¿donde su supone que me encontraba?_

los ojos le pesaban demaciado, asi que con algo de dificultad los entre-abrio, no recordaba que era lo que habia ocurrido, pudo divisar una figura borrosa que de apoco se fue aclarando

-¡Yoh!- exclamo sorprendida

-¡Anita por fin despertaste, me tenias muy preocupado!-

-¿que fue lo que me ocurrio?- pregunto mas para ella que para él

su mente estaba totalmente confundida y no podia recordar casi nada

-pues...- comenzo el- una pandilla trato de propasarse con tigo, pero por suerte mis amigos y yo que pasamos por ahi logramos detenerlos- hizo una pauso-¿que hacias a esas horas por alli?- su vos se notaba algo molesta

-¡eso no te importa!- dijo ella con su tono habitual, ahora lo recordaba todo; la plaza, esa pandilla, cundo ese hombre le rasgo su vestido, la impotencia, y cuando Yoh la rescato, _el me salvo..._

luego de un largo e incomodo silenico ella volvio a hablar pero esta ves su tono de vos era mucho mas calmado

-gracias Yoh...-

-no hay de que Anita-

-yo...no...-comenzo nuevamente ella dispuesta a contarle todo, pero el ruido de alguien tocando la puerta hizo que callara

-¡pase!- dijo Yoh

-joven Yoh... le traigo el desalluno para la srta. Anna- dijo mientras entraba una joven de unos 16 años de ojos y pelo rosa y de piel blanca

-¡Muchas gracias Tamao!- agradecio con su acostumbrado tono alegre probocando que a la niña se le tiñeran las mejillas de rojo

-no es nada joven Yoh- dejo la bandeja en una de las mesitas del lugar, hizo una reverencia y se marcho

-¿que es ella?- esa pregunta escapo de sus labios, con un tono de molestia-disculpa no debi preguntar- se disculpo inmediatamente _'¡que tonta soy!'_

-ella es Tamao Tamamura, mi familia la acepto aqui cuando quedo huerfana hace como 10 años-

-no era necesario que me lo dijeras- dijo apenada esquibando la mirada de Yoh

_-es tan hermosa cuando esta sonrojada...-_pensaba Yoh mirandola fijamente

al parecer ella se dio cuenta de que el no le quitaba la vista de encima -¿que me ves?-

-eh?- pregunto el saliendo de su hipnosis

-¿que por que me estas viendo asi?- repitio molesta

-¿tienes hambre?-cambio drasticamente de tema el, levantandose y alcansandole la bandeja que Tamao habia dejado- puedes comer, y luego darte un baño, esta por alli- indico donde se encontraba el sitio- sera mejor que me valla, deves tener mucho en que pensar, te espero abajo- dicho esto y sin esperar alguna respuesta de la rubia se retiro

Ella se quedo mirando un rato la puerta por la que el joven se habia ido _¿que estará tramando?¿porque se comporta asi con migo?_

-ahh- suspiro cansada

-¿quien es ella Yoh? se ve que te gusta...- dijo picaramente un joven que se encontraba conversando con él, en una de las habitacionesdel lugar

-¡HoroHoro!¡no seas asi!- pidio mientras un leve rojo se le subia a las mejillas

-yo solo digo la verdad... ademas no tiene nada de malo- se defendio

--se llama Anna Kyoyama, al parecer tiene alrededor de 17años y vive en un horfanato del otro lado de la ciu...-

-¿¡QUE!?- el grito de otro de sus amigos lo interrumpio

-¿que te ocurre Manta?- pregunto confundido

-es una huerfana!- le recordo- amigo yo no tengo nada eb contra tuyo pero... ¡no puedes estar con alguien como ella! vivimos en distintos mundos...-le dijo con seriedad

él solo lo miro indiferente...

-disculpen...- la vos de ella hizo que los presentes se giracen hacia las escaleras

-¡Anita que bien ya bajaste!-le saludo mientras se alejaba de sus amigos mientras se acercaba a las escaleras para poder estar cerca de ella-¿que te ocurre?- pregunto preocupado al ver como la mirada de ella estaba mucho mas fria que en la mañana; algo le estaba preocupando

_-ese chico tiene razon... vivimos en mundos diferentes...en mundo diferentes...-_

-gracias por todo Yoh, pero yo, yo ya me tengo que ir-

-espera, ¿por qué no te quedas aqui?, ademas...no tienes a donde ir ¿cierto?-

-_no puedes estar con alguien como ella, nosotros pertenecemos a otro mundo-_esas palabras resonaban como un eco en su cabeza una y otra vez

-ese no es tu problema-

-es por lo que dijo Manta¿no?- le pregunto en vos baja como leyendole la mente ella lo miro sorprendida _tan obvia puedo ser_ -no le hagas caso yo no pienso igual...-le dijo al ver que tenia razon

-¿y por que deveria preocuparme por eso?- pregunto mientras giraba sobre su propio eje para evitar su mirada la cual la ponia sumamente nerviosa

el joven moreno sonrio complacido al ver que habia acertado -¡vamos! al menos dejame presentarte con mis amigos- pidió

-no te estoy tapando la boca-

-jejeje, creo que tienes razon...- le dijo algo nervioso- mmm... entonces ¡vamos!-le tomo de la mano para que ella le siguiese

esto tomo por sorpresa a la chica que se dejo llevar hasta donde estos se encontraban

-¡hey chicos!- llamo la atencion de sus amigos, los cuales de inmediato los miraron, Anna se hizo soltar de inmediato mientras se sonrojaba ya que las miradas de esos muchachos la ponian aun mas nerviosa -ella es Anna Kyoyama - dijo finalmente el joven moreno -Anita ellos son mis amigos; Ren Tao- le indico al joven de ojos dorados y frios, y de actitud indiferente que al parecer era prosedente de China- Horohoro Usui- señaló al joven de cabellos azules- Manta Oyamada- señalo al que hace un momento aconsejaba a Yoh sobre ella, el cual era el mas bajito de todos(hablando de estatura claro)- Lyserg Diethel- señalo al joven de ojos y pelo verde, de mirada triste, al parecer con un oscuro pasado y de decendencia Britalica- y el es Ryuunosuke Umemiya- señalo al ultimo de sus amigos, y al parecer el mayor de todos ellos, de seguro le llebaba como 10años de diferencia, tenia el cabello estilo Elvis, y un fisico algo exagerado

-solo dime Ryu- le dijo el ultimo guiñandole un ojo

_-que patetico- _penso la joven- miren...les agradesco mucho que me hayan salvado, pero yo ya me tengo que ir- hablo finalmente

-Anita no seas asi- suplico Yoh

-Yoh no te metas en mi vid...- callo al sentir como todo comenzaba a dar vuelta-_otra ves ese maldito malestar...-_ pensaba mientras intentaba sostenerse en pie

¿que te ocurre Anita?- pregunto Yoh preocupado al ver como la chica se ponia cada ves mas palida -¿te sientes mal?- interrogo acercandose a ella

la vista se le nublo y sus piernas yo no pudieron con su cuerpo...

-¡Anita!- exclamo mientras la sujetaba para que no callera al suelo

-Yoh...-susurro ella al sentirse contra el cuerpo de la persona de la que se habia enamorado, de la persona con la que nunca podria estar, en los brazos de su amor imposible...- perdon...- volvió a susurrar mientras la esocuridad se hizo presente, haciendo que perdiera el conocimiento

_**Continuará...**_

**NOTAS DE AUTORA**

**Hola!!! aunque no lo crean estoy de vuelta!!!U**

**estube muy bajoneada ultimamente porque me quede seca de inspiracion, el cap. anterior lo escribi por escribir, incluso me dio algo de verguenza publicarlo, asi que espero que me perdonen por eso, bueno en fin este capitulo SI LO ESCRIBI INSPIRADA (¬¬ ¡ya era hora que volvieras inspiracion!) eran como las 3am cuando si me ocurrio, y porsi las dudas me vevanté y los escribi en un borrador, a mi me gusto, bueno mucho mas que el anterior --U, espero que me digan lo que les parecio este cap. y si no quieren que siga escribiendo solo diganmelo y abandonaré este fic, y me consentraré en los otros dos, gracias de ante mano**

**NO OLVIDEN DEJAR REVIEWS!!!!!!!!! **

_''El destino no es una cuestion de azar si no de eleccion. No es algo que debe ser aguardado, si no algo que necesita ser logrado_


	5. Duele amar

**Solo el destino sabe lo que pasará**

**Cap.5: Duele amar**

se aferro fuertemente asi misma en busca de proteccion, sentia tanto dolor, tanto miedo, era como si estubiera sola en un mundo muy cruel e injusto

-Yoh...-susurro mientras lagrimas escapaban de ella en un llanto silencioso-¿porque e tenido que conocerte?- se aferraba mas fuerte a ella -todo es tan injusto-

-Flash Black-

Desperto nuevamente en la casa del Asakura, estaba confundida, solo recordaba haber querido salir de la casa de ese hombre al que en muy poco tiempo habia aprendido a amar, pero de repente, vio a ese ser desde las sombras reir cinicamente y luego todo se oscurecio y calló al suelo inconciente.

-¿Yoh?- se incorporó y busco con la vista al joven moreno, pero el no se encontraba alli, dirigio la vista hacia la ventana, al parecer habia estado inconciente todo un dia

-ahh- suspiro cansada, esta situacion le molestaba, no entendia porque se habia desmayado, ella nunca fue una chica debil pero ultimamente...

-las cosas han cambiado demaciado- susurro, se cambio con un bestido que en los pies del futon se encontraba, y salio de la habitacion en busca del Asakura, bajó escaleras abajo cuando escucho la vos de un hombre maduro hablar con desaprobacion

-Yoh, tu eres muy joven y no entiendes...-

-tu eres el que no entiendes padre, yo puedo manejar mi vida- escucho la vos del moreno hablar con absoluta seriedad que hasta el momento desconocia en él

-¡ella no es una chica en la que deberias fijarte!- le dijo aumentando su tono de vos

-tu no puedes decidir que será de mi vida y mucho menos en quien debo fijarme!- Yoh tambien elevó el tono de vos

-¡mientras tu vivas bajo este techo se hará lo que yo quiera te guste o no!-

-¿y que harás me echaras?- desafio

La chica escuchaba con atencion detras de la puerta, no sabia porqué le dolia tanto las palabras de aquel hombre, ella no queria que por su culpa Yoh sufra o se pelee con sus padres, aun asi decidio seguir escuchando

-esa es tu decicion ¿que prefieres a ella o a esta vida¿cambiarias este estilo de vida por una simple chica?¿prefieres volver a vivir como antes; en la pobresa y la miseria solo por ella? -

No aguanto mas, no sabia si era por temor a la respuesta del chico o por las concecuencias que traeria dicha respuesta en ambos. Abrió subitamente la puerta que los separaba y miro fijamente al hombre que estaba hablando o mejor dicho discutiendo con Yoh, se parecia mucho a él, al parecer seria su padre. Luego lo miro a Yoh sus ojos demostraban pena al descubrir que ella habia escuchado aquella discucion, un silencio muy tenso se hizo presente, hasta que...

-Anita...yo...-intento decir algo para romper ese silencio y explicarle a la rubia

-no digas nada Yoh- su tono era firme pero con algo de suplica, realmente le estaba costando mucho pronunciar cada palabra, y mas lo que su corazon le gritaba a gritos no decir, pero su razon le decia que era lo mas correcto para ambos, finalmente logro con muchisimo esfuerzo decirlo -no tiene porque decidir nada porque yo ya me voy...para siempre...-esto último fue casi un susurro ya que esas palabras implicaban nunca mas verlo a él...nunca mas ver a la persona que amaba...

-Anita no digas eso...- Yoh intento acercarse a la rubia pero ella casi grito haciendo que pare en seco

-no te me acerques...-hizo un silencio y agacho la cabeza para esconder sus ojos entre sus cabellos - gracias por todo Yoh...te voy a echar de menos...-esto lo dijo en vos baja, calmada y suave- gracias-susurro antes de salir corriendo de alli lo mas rapido que sus piernas se lo permitian

Corrio y corrio sin parar un solo instante, todo estaba borroso entre su confundida mente, las lagrimas en sus ojos y la constante lluvia no se dio cuenta que alguien estaba en su camino, terminando por chocar contra este y caer al suelo

-disculpe...-alcanso a pronunciar ya que su vos se le quebraba en cada palabra

-¿Anna?-escucho una vos que le era muy conocida y familiar, levanto a mirada para poder ver de quien se trataba

-Fumiki...-exclamo sorprendida

-¿que haces a estas horas por aqui?- pregunto mientras le extendia una de sus manos para ayudarla a levantarse, ella acepto su gesto y se incorporo, estaba aun mas confundida, nunca habia pensado en encontrarse con él

-¿que te ocurrio?- pregunto preocupado al ver de cerca el rostro de la chica, el cual demostraba la tristeza y sufrimieto por el que estaba pasando

-nada- dijo cortante ella

él habia combivido mucho tiempo cerca de ella para darse cuenta cuando queria hablar de algo y cuando no

-¿quieres quedarte en el orfanto hoy?- le pregunto calmadamente

ella solo asistio levemente con la cabeza, le resultaba confortable estar al lado de aquel hombre que era como un segundo padre para ella...

Fin del Flash Black

Habia comido lo que Fumiki le ofrecio y como era tarde(por suerte para ella) los niños ya se encontraban durmiendo, asi que bien termino de comer se dirigio a lo que una ves fue su habitacion, serro la puerta y se dejo caer subre sus piernas solo para descargar aquel dolor que le torturaba el alma y le oprimia el corazon ahogando lentamente. Asi estubo toda la noche abrazada asi misma, pensando solo en él, en como habia cambiado su vida en menos de un mes, en como habia aprendido y descubierto sentimientos que penso no existian en ella, pero que en realidad habian estado escondidos esperando salir en algun momento

Escucho unos golpecitos llamar a la puerta, logrando despertarla

-pase- dijo por costumbre

la puerta se abrio lentamente dejando ver a Sam con una taza de te en sus manos y una gran sonrisa en el rostro, la cual no duro mucho tiempo ya que al ver a su amiga desaparecio por completo

-¡hola Sam!- saludo intentado sonar como de costumbre

-hola Anna!- re respondio acercandose a ella y alcansandole la taza, para luego sentarse en los pies del futon

-¿que te ocurrio?- pregunto preocupado el pequeño

Ella lo ubiese respondido como acostumbraba ''eso no te importa'' ''no lo entenderias'' ''no seas entrometido'' o simple mente ''nada''. Pero le resultaba imposible al ver la preocupacion que se reflejaba en los ojos azules del niño

-no me ocurrio nada malo Sam...solo...- penso en algo convincente que calmara al niño- no e encontrado un buen trabajo y sitio para dormir- le explico tratando de sonar combincente

-¿en tonces no es por Yoh o por ese algo que te acecha?- le pregunto mientras la miraba fijamente

-no Sami todo esta bien- le dijo

Él sabia perfectamente que le estaba mintiendo, pero aun asi pensaba seguirle el juego un rato tarde o temprano ella sederia

-si no es por Yoh...- empezo el peque-entonses no te molestará bajar a saludarlo ¿cierto?-

la rubia lo miro entre asustada, moleta y sorprendida¿que acaso Yoh estaba abajo?¿habia venido a buscarla?

-¿que quieres decir con que baje?- finalmente le pregunto

el niño le sonrio -esta aqui desde que me levante, esta hablando con Fumiki, al parecer esta muy preocupado, su cara lo delata- explico- ¿bajaras¿o prefieres que le diga que suba?- pregunto

-no creo que eso sea necesario-

_**Continuará...**_

**NOTAS DE AUTORA**

**Hola a todos!!! primero que nada quiero disculparme por la demora, jejeje aunque en comparacion tardé mucho menos en actualizar este capitulo que los anteriores U, estube muy ocupada con el inicio de las clases(¬¬ primer semana y ya no quiero ir mas ;;) y ademas que mi maldita inspiracion me habia abandonado (de nuevo) ¬¬ ultimamente se esta tomando muuchas vacaciones, pero bueno ¡al fin actualizé!, y aunque un poco ''dramatico''( un poco de drama no le viene mal a nadieXDD) a mi me gusto uu, me inspiré en la cancion de Jessica Toledo ''Paraiso'', bueno no se si me inspire pero cuando me puse a escucharla justo se me ocurrio el principio de cap. y de ahi todo nocio solito :3, espero que a ustedes tambien les guste y NO SE OLVIDEN DE DEJAR REVIEWS**

**PD¡tambien perdonen por los errores de ortografia!XD**

**Quiero agradecer a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer este fic ¡realmente se los agradesco!**

**pero especialmente agradesco a aquellos que dejan reviews son lo que me permiten seguir adelante**

**¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS Vicky-Chan15, ****camilein y sumisi!!**

**y por si las dudas quiero recordarles que no voy a abandonar este fic ya que veo que les agrada incluso ya estoy trabajando con el proximo asi que esta ves no creo demorar mucho, aunque por fabor sean algo pasienteXD**

**¡gracias de ante mano!**


End file.
